The present invention is generally related to coaxial cables and more particularly to an improved alignment bracket for aligning coaxial cables protruding from a housing.
In electrical systems, it is often necessary to couple high frequency signals, such as, for example, radio frequency signals, from one printed circuit board to another. Such printed circuit boards typically insert in backplane connectors of a housing. The high frequency signals may be coupled from one connector to another by coaxial cables. However, since coaxial cables are rigid and relatively inflexible, the coaxial cable connectors may easily become misaligned. Then when the printed circuit board is inserted, the misaligned coaxial cables become dislodged. Therefore, there is a need for apparatus which aligns and maintains alignment of the coaxial cables protruding from a housing.